Troubled Minds
by YuYaFan
Summary: Ryou is upset, Bakura is locked in his room and Akefia is confused. What's going on here? AxYBxRB


Me: and now, a bakushipping fic.

Bakura: finally!

Akefia: yeah!

Ryou: calm down you two, its not like she was trying to torture you.

Me: yeah, I was just waiting for the right moment, which is now.

Bakura and Akefia: fine.

Me: on with the fic! Ryou, would you?

Ryou: YuYa-chan doesn't own us, just the plot!

Me: thank you! ^_^

Troubled Minds

(Akefia pov)

I had just finished up work and was heading home. Usually I would be dead tired and sore, but today I felt excited and energetic. Why you ask? Well, I was carrying something very special in my pocket and I couldn't wait to give it to my two kittens. Yep, Ryou and Fluffy, I mean Bakura. What? It's hard for me to not call him fluffy, have you seen him? You would say the same thing, even Marik says it!

Anyway, I when I got home I walked up to the front door but I stopped when I heard a loud 'crash!' from inside and some shouting. This can't be good.

I leaned my head so my ear was up against the door and listened to the noises. Finally I was able to make out two voices yelling at eachother.

Ryou and Bakura were fighting.

This very much surprised me so I listened closer so I could hear them better.

"Bakura! Come back here and clean this mess up!"

"Why should I? It wont make this place look any worse than it already is!"

"Oh, so now your insulting how I clean?"

"You clean? I just thought someone had waved a magic wand and put everything away, then again I should have known that you do, because even a magic wand could clean better than you!"

"Why are you being such an a**?"

"Because I have reason to be!"

"And what reason is that?"

"Nothing that you need to know!" I heard Bakura stomp up the stairs and slam his door shut.

"Bakura! BaKuRa! Get your butt back down here! We're not done talking! Bakura! Ugh! Your so impossible at times!" Ryou huffed and walked out of the room. I thought now would be a good time to step in. I braced myself and opened the door.

"Ryou?" I quietly called. Ryou came in from the kitchen and ran over to me. Embracing me Ryou said,

"Welcome home Akefia! Did you have a nice day at work?" he asked, his cheerful voice had replaced the angry one he just had earlier.

"I had a wonderful day kitten." I said as I hugged Ryou back and looked around.

"Where's Bakura?" I asked, even though I already knew where he was.

"He's sulking in his room" Ryou's voice turned angry again.

"May I ask why?"

"Because he was being a whiny b**** and breaking things and I stopped him, we got into a fight and he stormed off. Seriously, all I asked was what had happened to him at work today and he flipped out." Ryou explained. I sighed. Ryou had no idea how hard work was, especially for Bakura since he got stuck with a boss that's completely one-sided on things and gives Bakura a hard time because he's not straight. That would explain why Bakura was always ranting and breaking things. It wasn't his normal attitude, it was just stress from work. Only I knew this but didn't let the other two know. I looked down at Ryou.

"Why don't I go upstairs and talk to him?" I suggested, pulling away from Ryou. Ryou nodded and I started up the stairs. When I came to Bakura's bedroom, I knocked on the door.

"Ryou, for the last time, I am not in the mood!" Bakura yelled at the door. I sighed again before replying.

"Bakura, it's Akefia, not Ryou. Can I come in?" I asked. At first I thought that he wouldn't want to talk but to my surprise the door opened and he let me in. I walked over to his bed and sat down while he shut his door. I looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes, but I also saw a hint of sadness in them. I wondered if something bad had happened at work or Bakura was sorry for arguing with Ryou. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him sigh.

"What do you want Akefia?" he asked. I looked at him and he glared slightly at me as if I was intruding on something.

"I heard you fighting with Ryou. I wanted to make sure that you're okay." I said, he smirked.

"Pfft, whatever, so tell me the real reason that you came up here." 'Darn, I thought that he would believe me. Oh well, if anything I might as well tell him.' I thought to myself before letting out a breath and speaking.

"Bakura, I know about your job." Bakura looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well, duh you should know I have a job." He said. I shook my head giving him a stern gaze I continued.

"No Bakura, I meant, I know about your boss, and how he's always putting you down and how he treats you." I said. Bakura looked at me shocked.

"H-how do you k-know that?" he asked. I could see disbelief in his eyes.

"Well, the first night that you came home and told us that you had a new boss I looked him up online at work. And I saw different files on him, like how he treated his former employees, how he's one sided, and I had talked to a former employee of his about how he acts around others and I didn't get a good report. So when I first saw you becoming stressed about the job I knew that your boss was most likely causing it." I explained. His head had lowered as I was talking, and I thought I saw him shake. I frowned slightly.

"Bakura?" I asked. He didn't answer me. His head was still hanging down.

"Bakura, look at me." I said, though it came out rougher than I had expected. He looked up at me and I was stunned at what I saw.

Tears were building up in Bakura's eyes and he was shaking. I beckoned him to come over to where I was sitting and when he did, I pulled him into a tight hug. Bakura buried his head in my shoulder and cried. I rubbed his back in soothing circles saying sweet nothings in his ears.

"Shhh…Bakura it's alright. I'm here." I said. He tightened his grip on me.

"I-I don't g-get it Ake-Akefia. I try so h-hard and I always d-do everything r-right but t-that's never g-good enough for him! I work my hardest and all I get is an insult or a 'neh, you could do better.' I work twice as hard as anyone else but I'm always just some big joke to him. I hate working there! But I can't quit! I just can't, I won't let him win. But I hate coming home and arguing with Ryou, I really want to tell him what's going on but I don't want him to always have to worry about me." Bakura cried. I laid my head on top of his and rocked him. I promised him inside my mind that I was going to have a 'talk' with this boss of his. Oh yes, just a nice talk between me and him. I continued to say soothing words into his ears but I stopped when I felt Bakura tense. I heard a noise coming from the direction of the door and looked up.

Ryou was standing in the doorway. He looked as though he was holding back some tears. I nodded at him and he entered the room. Closing the door behind him he walked over to where we were and sat down beside me. He looked at me then at Bakura. I nudged him and he lifted his head off of my shoulder. Ryou and Bakura stared at eachother for a moment before Ryou launched himself at Bakura, hugging onto him tight.

"Bakura, I had no idea that was going on. I'm so sorry that your boss treats you so badly." Ryou said, tears running from his eyes.

"It's okay Ryou. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I shouldn't take all my anger out on you." Bakura said and Ryou looked up at him then smiled. Bakura smiled too and I coughed. They both looked up at me.

"If your finished with the hug fest, could you move off of me first?" I said. They looked at me and laughed. I shook my head and decided to push them off, which I did. They landed on the bedroom floor. Their faces were priceless.

"Akefia!" they shouted. I laughed and they both pouted, it was kind of cute. I smirked down at them.

"If your going to act like that, I won't give you your presents." I said, their faces lit up.

"What presents?" Ryou asked. I chuckled and reached into my pocket. I took out two small boxes and handed one to each of them. They looked at me quizzically before they opened them and they both gasped.

"Akefia…these," Bakura said. Ryou finished his sentence. "are beautiful."

Inside the boxes were two small diamond necklaces. Each had its own specific color and shape. Ryou's was in the shape of an angel's wing, it was covered with white diamonds. Bakura's was in the shape of a demon's wing and was covered in black diamonds. I got off the bed and carefully placed each necklace around their owner's necks. Ryou and Bakura turned around and hugged me. I smiled in satisfaction knowing that they had loved my gift. I leaned down and kissed both their foreheads whispering,

"Happy Anniversary my beloveds"

Me: again that didn't go as I had expected but I still like it!

Ryou: that was great!

Bakura: I like the shape of my necklace.

Akefia: yep, I always know how to please.

Ryou and Bakura: *rolls eyes*

Me: R&R please! Tell me what you think!


End file.
